


"¿Donde está mi anillo?"

by ilma_hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: Steve tiene dudas, y Tony las resuelve.Más o menos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	"¿Donde está mi anillo?"

Tony conocía de toda la vida a Steve Rogers, mejor amigo de su padre, quién le llevaba unos añitos. Ambos nunca desarrollaron una relacion "tío"-" sobrino". Siempre se trataron como iguales y no había nada que no conocieran del otro.

Así pasaron los años, Tony terminando su primera carrera a los 13 y terminando el posgrado a los 17, todo en Tony cambió. Su cuerpo se volvió más atlético, sus caderas y trasero se alzaron y todo él dejó de ser el nerd de ojos bonitos, pasó a ser el nerd sexy, generando enojo en el rubio y aunque lo negara mil veces, sí, también celos. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Steve empezó una relación con su viejo amor de la guerra, Margaret Carter, también conocida como la "Tía Peggy" por Tony. El joven Stark nunca supo porqué Steve hizo eso, pero si supo que estaba muy dolido. Llevaba enamorado de Steve desde que supo lo que significaba, y tenía la esperanza de que fuera correspondido, más con el golpe que la pubertad le dió.

Cuando Tony cumplió los 22, fue la primera vez que vio a Steve y Peggy pelear, todo porque Steve no le había puesto atención a ella en toda la fiesta.

Fue raro y sorprendente para Tony, pues nunca había visto esa actitud en su tía. El dolor de el no-rechazo de Steve, seguía a ahí, llevaba ahí los últimos cinco años, pero al ver la felicidad de Steve, trató de ignorarlo.

Dos días después, durante una película, le preguntó a Steve aquello que le preocupaba.

-¿Todo bien con Peggy?

Steve suspiró y paró la película.

-No, está muy irascible, celosa de todo. Llevo cinco años con ella, no sé, quizás está esperando el anillo.

¿Compromiso? ¿Steve casado con su tía Peggy? Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir, y soltó un comentario tratando de calmarse.

-Tú y yo llevamos 20 años. ¿Donde está mi anillo?

Steve se rió pero de inmediato pareció muy apenado.

-No sabía que estuvieses esperando uno, Tones.

Tony lo miró sorprendido por el tono en la voz de Steve que no era en absoluto diversión, sino...ternura.

-Steve...

El rubio estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y continuó hablando, como intentando aclarar la situación.

\- Yo... Intenté ésta relación con Peggy para intentar no verte de manera diferente a como debería hacerlo el amigo de tu padre y como tu amigo. Cambiaste tanto, y aquella ternura cambió a deseo. Todo en ti me daban ganas de dejar de ser tu amigo, si no algo más y... Mierda, Tones, la discusión empezó por ti, porque no podía dejar de verte y la ignoré por comple...- su monólogo fue interrumpido cuando Tony lo besó. Devolvió el beso con intensidad, y sintió la presión del cuerpo de Tony sobre el suyo, cuando éste se sentó en su regazo, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Tony se separó, y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- Estuve sufriendo éstos últimos años como no tienes idea por tu relación con Margaret. Te odié como no tienes idea por estar con ella y no conmigo, por besarla a ella y no a mi. Que digas eso, todo eso... Oh, dios, Steve.- lo besó de nuevo.

La sesión de besuqueos continuó y terminaron en la cama, muy desnudos.

La relación con Peggy terminó al día siguiente, y se enfrentaron a Howard, quien no aceptaba del todo la relación, mientras que María sólo les dijo.

-"Ya se habían tardado"

Unos años después, Steve le dió ese anillo que Tony pidió, frente a un cura y toda su familia, ambos vestidos de blanco...


End file.
